


Drabble: A Declaration of War

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	Drabble: A Declaration of War

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Magnus/Alec  
 **Prompt** : All's fair in love and war

“Tell me how you knew.”

Magnus blinked is cat like eyes and looked up from his spell book at his boyfriend. “Knew? Knew what?”

“That time I was seriously hurt. The izrates wouldn’t work because of the poison in the wounds. Jace didn’t call you, or Izzy or Clary or Simon… so how did you _know_?”

Alec watched as a little smile tugged at Magnus’ lips. He knew the glimmer that entered the warlock’s eyes and was about to speak when Magnus reached out, grabbing the tie he was wearing. Alec let out a indignant sound as he was pulled forward, his lips crashing into Magnus’.

He was panting by the time Magnus let him go. “…tell me…”

“Mm, no. I think I’ll keep my secrets,” Magnus stated.

Alec’s eyes narrowed and he straddled Magnus’ lap, arching his body in just a way that he knew drove the other crazy. He was rewarded by a sharp gasp and Magnus’ eyes darkening. “Then you have to understand… this is a declaration of war.”

“Oh?” Magnus lay his spell book aside. “And what’s that they say? All’s fair in love and war.” 


End file.
